Gabrielle Carlotti
; | Assign =head nurse, | Rank = | Insignia = }} Gabrielle Carlotti was a Human female in the 23rd century, who served in Starfleet. In the 2250s she served on the , as head nurse under Doctor Phillip Boyce. Carlotti's service record described her as bright and outgoing, if a little intense. ( ) History Carlotti had Italian ancestry, but her homeworld was on New Milan, a planet destroyed by the Chakuun (a subject race of the Tholians) during the Tholian expansionist programs. Of her family, only her and her two brothers survived. They moved to New Venice, a colony on Mars, and later to Florence, Italy with their Aunt Olivia. ( }}) Carlotti previously served on the and the , and joined the crew of the Enterprise when it launched on a five-year mission under its new commander, Captain Christopher Pike, in 2251. In 2254 the Enterprise was attacked by the Ngultor, and infected with a virus that drained the ship's power; Carlotti worked with Dr. Boyce and science officer Spock to develop a cure for the virus, allowing the Enterprise to escape. ( ) On the Enterprise s next mission, to the Marrat Nebula, Charlotti joined a landing party to Starbase 13 to assist the station's personal after recent attacks by the Marrat brigand. Once aboard the station Carlotti worked with Yeoman Dermot Cusack to set up a triage center for Doctor Boyce, and sharply, if playfully, rejected the yeoman's flirtations as she did so. ( ) Carlotti was haunted by what she had suffered at the hands of the Chakuun, frequently having bad dreams about searching for her parents and finding a Chakuun, but Doctor Boyce was helping her pull through it all. ( |Immortal Wounds}}) Later in 2254, Carlotti encountered a shipwrecked Chakuun cohort general on the surface of Theta Kalyb. The two learned much about each other's cultures, and when the cohort general was rescued she ordered a Chakuun retreat from Theta Kalyb. This went a long way toward stemming Carlotti's hatred of the Chakuun, and she was finally able to find peace. Carlotti's most important breakthrough was the discovery that the Tholians consider territorial boundaries fluid and shifting, accounting for some of their apparently irrational claims. ( }}) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a Keepsake, Boyce remained the Enterprise s chief medical officer until his retirement in 2278. Carlotti succeeded him as chief medical officer and continued in that position aboard the . In 2293, she was killed when Pike activated the Enterprise-A's self-destruct sequence in orbit of Argol II after it had been severely damaged by a Klingon bird-of-prey commanded by General Chang and three Klingon battle cruisers. As the Enterprise was destroyed, Colt entered the Well of Tomorrows on Argol II and was returned to 2254, thereby restoring the proper timeline. ( | |Now and Then}}) Connections Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet nurses Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)